Getting To Know Each Other
by Hyperactive Sugar Freak
Summary: Danzo has given team 7 a mission to live together, and although Sasuke and Sakura aren't too fond of the idea of living together, things take a turn for the... better, or worst? They learn a LOT about each other...that's a good thing...right? Heavy Lemon.


_**Getting To Know Each Other**_

So, just for a heads up, team 7 (all 19 years old) were given a mission by Danzo to get to know each other better, of course I was supposed to live with Sasuke, and Kakashi and Naruto were paired together. Why say 'of course'? Well, it's just that I know Danzo wants me to get as much info out of the Uchiha -he thinks he is plotting against Konoha- by any means necessary, even if it mean fucking him. He doesn't happen to care that I'm a virgin, and want it to stay that way till I say other wise. Damn! I can't help but hate the bastard!

I am now putting all my things in the dresser that was in one of the rooms in the Uchiha estate, when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in, Sasuke!" I yelled to him. I heard the creak of the door opening and closing, and that's it, but I knew he walked to the bed that will be mine for a year, maybe longer, if we don't get enough info from each other."Do you need something?" I asked him.

"Tell me about yourself." I stilled, then turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "The shorter time we take getting to know each other, and the more we find out, will get us out of this situation sooner." I nodded.

"Alright then, but anything you ask me, you have to answer yourself," he nodded, "So what do you want to know?"

"Just start talking about yourself, it shouldn't be hard." I narrowed my eyes slightly, then I smirked.

"Well, my name is Sakura, and I am 19 years old." he rolled his eyes.

"Your likes and dislikes?"

"Hm... wow... I... uh-"

"You don't know your likes and dislikes?"

"Well sorry, it's not like I think about this often!" I started thinking. "Well, I like visiting my parents, it's nice to talk to them every once in a while, I like missions, jeez, I like many things, way too many things to mention," I knew there wasn't enough space for him to write down all the things I liked on the space provided on the paper we were given, "And I don't like... uh... well, I hate cats, you know, the ones that start out as kittens. Um, I don't like backstabbers, I don't like wearing dresses unless needed to, or on special occasions, I hate fan-boys," I sat down as I continued, "There are also quite a few people I'm not too fond of, but I'd rather not give a list. Oh! And I love stuffed animals! I have a collection at home!" he turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Collection?"

"Yeah, all of them are from my father, some from Ma, but most from Pa. I would have an even bigger collection had I kept all the presents from others."

"Why didn't you?"

"It's hard to explain, but even though it looked adorable, whenever it came from somebody else, it always seemed to look ugly in my eyes," I shrugged, "Oh well. Oh, and I absolutely adore children!" I clapped my hands under my chin and smiled, again he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I blushed and looked away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that, it kinda slipped out. Anyways, what about YOUR likes and dislikes? I'm sure it's a fairly long list, but when you tell me, it will be one or two things, huh?"

"I like... hm..."

"What, can't think of anything?" I mocked in a poor imitation of his voice, he glared at me.

"I like power," I nodded, it was already on my paper, "... Family," he had lowered his voice for that one, "People who can challenge me, missions, training, new techniques, and tomatoes. I do not like betrayers-"

"Aren't you being a little hypocritical?" he glared at me, I looked down. "Sorry, I know what you mean, but I thought that after you found out that he didn't... well, that you-"

"I hold a different hate for him, hate for wanting the villages safety more than-"

"It's not the village! It's that he didn't want another war to break out!"

"And how would you know?" he asked menacingly.

"I... I... Are you going to finish your list?" I knew because I had over heard a conversation Danzo was having, about how Itachi didn't want another war to break out, even if it meant destroying his clan. Sasuke looked a little curious at first, but let it pass.

"I dislike Naruto,"I had that on my list too, "Danzo, the elders," On my list too, "Sweets, which,I have already put on** my** list, though you didn't say it." I looked into his amused eyes.

"How did you-"

"I almost never see you without candy, and my fridge and cabinets are filled with a lot of sweets."

"Hey! There are other things besides sweets in there!" he smirked.

"Anyways, I dislike consistent annoyances, and missions that do nothing for me." I nodded. "Now what's your favorite color?"

"Hm... I don't know, I like black, but I like white too, so both."

"Not red?"

"No... why?" he pointed to my shirt. "Oh, no, it's just my family colors, white and red."

"How is-"

"I don't mean like yours," I turned around and moved my hair our of the way, "This is my family crest, a white circle, with red as the background," I turned back around, "Though generally, our symbol normally has a dot close to the right edge of the circle, on the inside, and another dot diagonally across from it, outside of the circle, but they aren't being made like that anymore, so..." Suddenly I got a bright idea. "Oh! We can put that on our lists of what we've learned about each other!" I quickly wrote it down, about how his family color is red and white, and his crest is a fan -though everyone already knew that. "So, what's your favorite color? Black?"

"Blue and white." I made an 'oh' look, and wrote it down. "What's your hobby?" I blushed and looked away.

"How about we do that question later?" he shook his head no. I sighed, but the blush stayed. "In my free time, I like going to see orphans, or kids up for adoption, and I like to play with them." I waited till my blush went away to look back at him. "And you?"

"Going on walks."

"You know, there are a lot of things I wouldn't have expected from you." I told him.

"I'd have to say the same." he replied, I smiled.

"I guess that just tells us that we shouldn't make assumptions." he shrugged, then opened his mouth and spoke again.

"What is your goal?"

"Um... I-I don't really know... i-it kinda changes as time goes by..."

"What's your current goal?"

"I-I," I blushed,"do I have to tell you?" he nodded and I sighed. "I-I want to have kids... th-that's my goal... at the moment. Can we go to the next question?" I asked quickly.

"How many of your family members are still alive?"

"Um... different question." I heard him sigh in exasperation.

"Why are you loyal to Konoha?"

"Y-You first."

"I'm not." I wrote it down. "And you? You have to answer it this time, you can't leave questions unanswered anymore."

"At the moment, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"For the shitty Hokage we have."

"Why do you not like him?"

"Many reasons. I don't want to name them all."

"Alright... Who are the people that are the closest to you?"

"Um... well, pretty much all of the rookie 9... actually they wouldn't be rookies anymore," I laughed a little, "I'm pretty close to Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro too. However, Kakashi, Naruto, and Tsunade are the closest people to me."

"What about your family, shouldn't they-" I cut his harsh voice off.

"They're dead."

"But you said-"

"At the cemetery, I talk to them there, not face to face, but it's the same concept to me."

"What happened to them?"

"They were killed a few years back, when some idiot attacked the village, my parents were one of the ones to help defend it, and their lives were taken. That is another reason why I hate Danzo, he led to the killing of my parents. First he provokes the guy, then send a bunch of ninja out there to defend the village because of his mistake. He's a coward."

"... Well, what about abilities?"

"Uh... you mean techniques, or-"

"It asks for unique abilities."

"I have an... odd ability... I wouldn't call it a split personality, a second mind, a second soul, a split soul, or a split mind, it's just... inner me... a really, very stronger me. IS a.k.a Inner Sakura, is all the emotions I don't show, all the strength I hold back, all the secrets I keep, and much much more. It can be a major advantage too." I smirked. "You won't be able to use your Sharingan on me." he raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

"Try it." I dared him, half expecting him not to, but he did. I didn't see about 3 minutes of what happened, for some reason IS blocked me. The next thing I see is IS pushing him out.

"What was that?" his voice was a little strained.

"IS." I said simply. "What was it that she blocked me from seeing?" he looked to me and smirked.

"Nothing, any other secrets you're keeping from me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but you have no right to know, we aren't in a relationship, you don't need to know, you aren't my husband." he was suddenly in front of me, a hairs breath away.

"Not yet." his lips then attached to mine. I raised my eyebrows, did IS tell him to do this? Or persuade him to? I found I didn't care as I slowly started to respond to him, opening and closing our mouths in synchronization. I then felt him force his tongue in my mouth, where he then let his tongue move in my mouth freely, I started to fight him with my own tongue. As our tongue dancing continued, he moved me on my back, lying me down on the bed.

His hands reached into my hair, and he clenched, then let one hand fall down my back, pulling up a little, making my body arch into his. He slid his hand down more, over the curve of my butt, then back up to my shirt where he grasped the hem. He pulled it off of me harshly, but as soon as it was gone, our lips attached once more. I let out an odd, but fitting, grunt as he continued to kiss me. His hand slid up my exposed stomach, up to my bra, then under it, using his hand as a new cup.

His other hand reached down from my hair and unclasped my bra, throwing it on the floor. He smirked as he broke the kiss and looked down at my exposed breasts. "You have definitely grown from your 12 year old body." before I could react to the comment, he bent down, and took one mound in his mouth, while the other mound was covered, massaged, tweaked, and pinched by his hand. I put my hands in his hair, tangling them, and arched my back off the bed, moaning when he bit down hard on my nipple. He then switched breasts and gave it the same treatment.

I then came to my senses somehow, and I sprung up, him sitting up calmly. "No! I wont do this! I may not be collecting information for Danzo, but I am not going to fuck you!"

"Why not? You know you want it." I blushed.

"I am not going to lose my virginity to a one-night stand! I don't believe it's possible for someone to love me, so I'm not waiting on love, but I am certainly not going through it unless I see a ring on my finger, so..." I started to crawl off the bed, but I was pushed back down.

"I already told you that I am not your husband... yet... you will see a ring on that finger soon, so just let yourself have the fun you want now." he then started kissing down from my breasts, to my stomach, and down to my shorts, he ripped those off, and when he was about to rip off my panties, I flipped us over.

"Alright then," I smirked, "however, I think it's my turn." he raised his eyebrows slightly before smirking. I kissed him in a deep and passionate kiss, then started to his neck, where I then latched onto it, drawing a groan from him, and also creating a hickey. I then pulled his shirt off, and kissed my way past his pectorals, past his sexy six pack, and to his bottoms. I made quick work of getting those off, then slid the boxers down along with them, looking at the huge cock in front of me.

I first kissed the head, then I went to the base, and took a big, long, wide drag up to the tip, flicking my tongue across the hole on the top. I then took him in my mouth, and started bobbing my head, taking more and more in at a time, I heard an actual moan come from him then. I am now glad I am a medic-nin, I know how to... how to put this... 'remove' my gag reflex, temporarily. I took all of him in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the width of his penis, then drug very slowly up to the top. It wasn't only pleasurable torture for him, but for me also.

As everyone had told me, it was a bitter, salty, tangy taste, but it was so addicting, even more so than my precious candy, and I wanted it badly, and the slower I go, the less I get, but also, the slower I go, the better the outcome in the end. It is also torture because of the addicting slick, wet, silky feel of his dick sliding in and out of my mouth was rather enjoyable, and I was going slow...

Finally he had enough, and grabbed my head, making me go at his pace. I felt a dibble of excess pre-cum slide down my mouth and to my chin, but I didn't want it wiped away, I wanted to know it was there, so I let it be. He was groaning and moaning every now and then, and he was pushing my head down onto his cock, while at the same time, pushing his hips up for a more harsh force, but I didn't mind, if anything, I enjoyed it all the more. When I felt him get impossibly hard, I pulled his hand off of my head, and gave a long, hard suck to his cock, and I felt him ejaculate, long, hard, and fast. I greedily drank it all, a little disappointed when it ended. I leaned up to look at him, and saw a cord of saliva mixed cum leading from my lips to his penis, so I formed my mouth into a '0' and sucked in, snapping the cord, and then swallowing it once it was all in my mouth. I looked at him, and slowly let my tongue fall out to lick off the cum from earlier.

He then jumped up on me, and had me pinned to the bed. "It's my turn again." he said with lust coloring his voice. He trailed kisses from my mouth, down to my chest, and down, down, down further, till he reached my panties, he literally tore them off, and smirked back up at me. "So you are naturally pink?" I glared a little, but he just buried his head in my pink curls.

The first thing I felt was his tongue, it was right on my clit, I felt it then be replaced by his lips encased around it. He sucked it, then gently put his teeth on it, and bit down, where he then pulled on it, arousing pain and pleasure in me. I moaned and bucked my hips up, further onto his face, he held my hips down, and continued to suck on my clitoris.

Next thing I felt was a warm, long, slender thing being pushed into my hole, it felt like a finger. I moaned as it started to pump into me, and just when I felt like that wasn't going to do much anymore, he pushed another finger in, twisting them in circles, bringing me to arch my back and moan. He opened his fingers a lot, like scissors, and then closed them, I got the feeling he was stretching me. I then groaned in displeasure when his fingers came to be not enough for me.

He brought his fingers, that were just inside me, to my mouth, and pushed then in, then pumped them in and out of my mouth, oddly enough, I liked it. I liked it even more, though, when he brought his tongue down to my hole, and pushed in. I widened my eyes and cried out in intense pleasure as he wiggled it around, and sucked on my hole, as if trying to bring out what he desired.

When I thought I couldn't get enough, I then felt his one other hand reach down, but instead of it going to where his tongue was, he brought it to my bundle of nerves and started pinching, rubbing, and pushing on it. It didn't take me long to finally reach my peak. I arched my back up off the bed harshly and screamed my release in his mouth. I felt his tongue licking me clean. He then climbed back up my body.

I searched his smirking face, then put my hands on his face, pulled myself up, and licked the leftover cum that was on his cheek. "Don't you know you aren't supposed to play with your food?" I asked, amused, his smirk widened.

"I do, but it's not considered playing when you are eating it properly." with that he bent his head down and kissed me once more, then positioned himself, and thrust in. I closed my eyes in pain, I had heard that it hurt, but damn! I quickly healed away the pain, leaving a ghost of the feel of being ripped apart. I pushed my hips up, telling him to go ahead. He set a steady pace before going slowly faster, and harder. I didn't have to tell him when I wanted him to go faster, or harder, it's like he already knew.

Finally, after many grunts, groans, moans and ah's, we reached our peak, holding out to the end, then letting go, I felt his seed shoot far. He then collapsed on me -careful not to crush me- and rolled to his side, bringing me with him. He grabbed the edge of the comforter -which had been all wrinkled up and piled into a heap in the corner of the bed- and threw it over us. We both fell asleep.

~)(~()~)(~()~)(~()~)(~()~

I woke up, yawned, sat up, and stretched. I looked down at the sleeping face of my own dark angel. I put my hand on his cheek gently, so as to not wake him, and kissed him gently on the lips. As I came back up, I noticed something shining on my left hand. There I saw a ring. My eyes widened, I recognize this ring! This is his mothers ring! I had seen it in a picture hanging on a hall wall. I looked back at his face with soft eyes, then slipped out of bed, and looked at the clothes on the floor. The drawers make screeching sounds when you open them, so I can't get any clothes out of there.

He ripped my shorts and panties, so those are useless. I put on his blueish grayish checkered boxers, and looked for my shirt. As I found it, I looked at in slight anger. The zipper was busted because it was removed improperly, so it was useless too. I looked around for my bra, I found the black cloth, walked over to it, picked it up, and to my relief, it was completely unharmed. I snapped it on, and took his white shirt that had no zipper, no buttons or anything, I guess he wouldn't need any when he walks around with it half open...

I slipped my arms into it, then tied the purple rope right under my bust. It made a deep V neck on me, and after the rope, it swung out in an upside down V, the only part of the shirt that closed together, was where the rope was. I shrugged, it'll have to do. I walked down to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. I felt a craving for tomatoes, so I opened the fridge, took just one of the many boxes, and set it on the counter. I opened the clear container, took out a tomato, grabbed a knife, and started slicing.

I hopped onto the counter, leaned back against the wall, closed my eyes, and slowly brought the slices of tomatoes to my lips and ate them. When I reached what should have been the last slice, I felt it slide out of my hand. My eyes snapped open, and I sat up. I saw Sasuke standing there smirking, and eating MY slice of the tomato. I narrowed my eyes, leaned forward -for he was right in between my legs- and took the rest of the tomato slice from him, and ate it. His eyes followed my hand -that had taken the tomato slice- to my lips before he attacked my lips with his own. Once it started getting heated, he pulled away all too soon.

"What made you want to have a tomato?" I smiled a little and touched his midnight blue hair.

"You know, blue is the color for maternity..." I hinted, I glanced away for a second, then back at him, "Another fact is that medic-nins can tell when a woman is pregnant not 5 hours after she conceived," I hinted once again, seeing his face start to show realization. "Another thing is that I have been ovulating for about a week now." about 2 seconds later, he smirked widely.

"You know, I don't think I told you what one of my goals was yesterday."

"You didn't." I acknowledged.

"Well, why don't I show you the first stage of my goal." With that, he picked me up, and sped us back to the bedroom, where a lot of... **activities** went on.

* * *

**_I'M SO SORRY_****_! _**This is my very first lemon, I don't know if it was bad, or if it totally bombed, so... sorry if it sucked... Hope the rest was good though. :D


End file.
